Half Alive
by Holli.Ann
Summary: Sora has returned to his beloved Kairi once again. But will there be secrets or truth? Is Sora hiding something? Is Kairi hiding anything? Read and find out.


**Legal Crap! I do not own any of the characters in this story. The rightful owners are the companies Square Enix and Disney.**

**This happens to be my first story so no judging! :P**

**Mmmkay… This story is about Kairi and Sora. The original lovers! :D**

**Anyway… Sora finally comes back to his dearest Kairi and the love affairs start!**

**SoraxKairi Rated: M for some sex and language**

**R&R please!**

**The New Dress**

_Oh my fucking god! Sora gets back tomorrow! Ever since this stupid Keyblade War started, I haven't been able to see the one person I love the most in almost six years! Ugh! I'm so nervous! _

Kairi searches through her closet to find something that would….appeal to the spikey haired boy, Sora. Clothes were being thrown all over the place like a vicious tornado had came through the room.

_This tank top, shorts, and yellow shoes aren't workin' for me anymore anyway. My tan doesn't look good with them. Ha! _

"Kairi, dear, what the hell are you doing? Your room is a total disaster!" Her mom, Kay, poked her head in through the door chuckling.

"Dammit mom! I thought I told you to knock first!" Kairi said laughing, "I'm searching for something to wear for when Sora comes home tomorrow! He's seen me in this a THOUSAND times already! And they're all torn up from playing around on the island. Is it okay that I go to Traverse Town and go pick up something while I'm going and buying my prom dress?" She was trying to persuade her mom with a gentle, yet convincing pouting face.

"Well, I don't have any extra money, dear. You know I was put out of my job earlier this week. And your father is out of town. I can't do anything for you except tell you to go and borrow something from Selphie." Said Kay with a sorry look upon her.

"Well, I DO have that extra 3,000 munny left over from when I attacked those heartless all those months ago. I guess I could use that."

Kairi was planning to spend that money for her and Sora to leave prom night, just the two of them, somewhere, anywhere, and stay together forever.

"Whatever you do Kairi, I won't be home later. I'm going over to Wakka and Lulu's for a drink again tonight."

Kairi looked at her mom, astonished that her mom had been drinking at all.

"Mom, since when have you started drinking? You know what? Nevermind. I'm gonna leave before I get pissed. I had NO idea you were drinking. Whatever." The redhead grabbed her iPod, cell phone, and purse, and stormed out of the house.

_I can't belive she's drinking again. I can't have this kind of stress when Sora gets home. I don't want him to be worried about me. I hate it when he's worried about me. Even though is shows he cares, I just don't want him all focused on me first thing when he gets home. I think I'll treat myself to a spa with whatever money I have left _She thought as she walked the streets of Traverse Town. She saw a cute, new little store on the corner of Third District.

"Hmm… I think I'll go check this store out. Heheh." Happily, she walked into the new boutique.

A lady dressed in red walked up to Kairi with the exspression that she hasn't had a customer since the opening of the store.

"Hello, ma'am! How are you today? We have an opening sale going on. Everything 25 off!" She slurred it quickly.

"H-Hi. Haha. Uhmm… Do you have anything that would be nice to wear for a get-together and would look great on me?" Her questioned look turned to look around the small store. There wasn't much in there, but some of the things she saw were nice and petite. Something she thought wouldn't look very…. Fitting to her since she had big boobs and a nice big ass.

"Uhmm…. Let me go and see, darling. Follow me." Kairi sighed. She absoulutely KNEW that there wouldn't be anything within her budget, sexy for Sora, and nicely fitting for her in this particular store.

"Oh wait, ma'am. I like this outfit here very much." The dress Kairi pointed out was Pink and middle thigh length, something she knew Sora would love, had a black hood, strapless, a belt through some metal buckles with a black purse with an adorable pink bow on the flap, attached to the belt. There were zippers all the way down the dress starting from her bust ending at her thighs. Some pink converse came with it. "How much?" She asked, hoping that she had just enough money for it.

"Oh, that thing? Lets see… It's 2,400 munny. Would you like to try it on?" The smile on the sales lady grew and Kairi didn't want to make the lady feel like shit by not trying it on at least..

"Uhmm… Sure." Kairi smiled and walked into one of the small dressing rooms.

When Kairi had the dress and the shoes on, she looked in the mirror. A smile of the thought of Sora throwing it on the floor in the pile with his when he got home spread across her face a little to wide. It accented every inch of her body that it covered. She did have enough money for it and she knew Sora would like it as much as she did on her as she would like it on the floor.

"Ma'am, do you have it on yet? I wanna see what it looks like on you!" The lady was was growing impatient.

Kairi was a little shocked at how good she looked, "Uh….huh." She opened the curtain to the dressing room and the lady just nearly fainted.

"You look absolutely gorgeous in this young lady! I made this with my own hands! The only one I've ever made and the only one I'll ever make! One of a kind." And they both smiled. Kairi knew as much as the lady knew that she was going to buy this dress. _Screw the prom dress _she thought _I'll just go in this! Hahaha! This is great! I'll use the money left over and the money for that prom dress I was going to get and spend it for me and Sora! _

**Sorry for it to end so abrubtly! I thought it was getting too long! It's gonna continue in the next chapter for sure! Review and stuff… You guys should know the drill by now lol.**

**xD No hate comments for all you fags who do that kind of stuff! Lol**


End file.
